The Truth
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: Sequel to What Happened? Renee takes a stand and comes to visit Bella in Forks so she can figure out what is really wrong with her daughter. Post Breaking Dawn. Read & Review ! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My sequel to "What Happened?". Many people suggested I write a sequel, but it's not necessary that you read it. But I would love it if you would read it then give me a review. Unlike my other stories, this will not be a oneshot. So in order for me to post the next chapter, I'm going to ask that you leave me a review. I accept anonymous reviews btw. 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Well, Read and enjoy !

* * *

My daughter and I had drifted too far apart, and I was determined to repair out broken relationship. Worry had been filling my thoughts for months; I'm finally taking action. I bought a single one-way ticket from Jacksonville to Seattle. Phil is recovering from a pulled shoulder muscle, so I decided to take this trip alone. I was heading to Forks to have a talk with a certain ex-husband of mine, then, hopefully, I would get to find out what the heck was wrong with Bella.

The plane trip had been horrible. Stupid middle class income level. I would've loved to be seated first class, but no, I was stuck between an extremely large man who was eating a gigantic bucket of barbecue chicken wings and a eight-year-old girl who was sobbing her eyes out the entire time because she was scared for heights. Yes, life couldn't have gotten any better.

But I've got to focus on what I'm here for. I slowly turn onto the street that Charlie lives on and pull into his tiny driveway. His cruiser was parked in its usual spot. Some things never change. Hesitantly, I walk up to the front door. My hand was a mere three inches from the door when I began to get extremely nervous. Deep breaths, Renee, deep breaths. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ The front door slowly opens after a few seconds, and I come face to face with the gruff, bearded face of Police Chief Charlie Swan. A mask of pure confusion was plastered on his face until it was replaced with sheer terror.

"R-Renee?" He stutters not-so subtly. His deep brown eyes - the same exact eyes of Bella - were wide with fear.

"Hello Charlie." I try my best to act cheerful, but I fail to do so.

"What do you want," He questioned coolly, "Er, I mean, please come in." The door opened wider as he awkwardly allowed me to pass. As expected, the living room looked the exact same as it always had. The gold couch, the maroon recliner in front of the small television, the hideous maroon-and-gold rug in the middle of the floor, and all of Bella's school pictures in order on top of the mantle. I could really tell he was one for change. The only difference I noticed was the fact that our wedding picture, which had been kept on the left edge of the mantle for the past nineteen years, was missing. Had he finally gotten over us?

I quickly sat down on the soft cushiony couch, crossed my legs, and looked towards Charlie expectantly.

"I think you know why I'm here." I replied mysteriously. He was beginning to turn a slight pinkish color. Why on Earth was he so nervous?

"Really, Renee, I have no clue." His voice was softer than usual, almost like he knew a lot more than he let on. And that really pissed me off.

"I know you know Charlie!" All my bottled up anger was finally being released. "Bella, our daughter, seems to have just fallen off the side of the planet! I'm her mother, for God's sake, I need to know what the heck is wrong with my baby! You are not doing your job as a parent if you don't tell me what you know! I haven't said two words to her since her wedding. You said it's some rare South American disease, but damn it Charlie, I know that is a load of crap! I feel like secrets are the only thing I've heard since Bella moved to this damn town!" My face must've been red and sweaty, and I'm pretty sure the large blue vein in my forehead is popping out! "And I'm tired of it!" I finished my rant in a final loud outburst.

Charlie stood there wide-eyed and motionless. I could hear my heavy panting as the adrenaline from my screaming began to take it's toll. I had to sit down before I fainted.

He opened and closed his mouth as if to say some but no sounds escaped his mouth. We just sat there staring at each other. Minutes passed before any movement was made. Then suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door. Charlie stood still for a brief moment before stiffly walking towards the door. Slowly but surely, he opened in.

"Grandpa!" A childish voice rang out through the house. It sounded beautiful beyond belief, like the twinkling of a bell. By the time I registered this thought I realized that something had jumped into Charlie's arms. A young girl, by the looks of it. Long bronze ringlets hung delicately to the small of the girl's back and pale skin covered the girl's arms and legs. Her face was hidden by Charlie's shoulder, but then she lifted her head and looked towards me. I gasped.

She was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her alabaster face was absolutely perfect. Rosy red cheeks and lips added color to the otherwise plain face. Her cheeks and nose were angled perfectly, a small pout accompanied her lips, and - what stood out the most - her curious, round eyes were the most amazing shade of brown. And I had only ever seen that color on two people. Shock filled my very soul as I sat frozen in my seat. The unnamed girl looked towards me with interest. Then at the exact same time, we spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

hmmm, what do you think? Please tell me in a review. Remember, I won't update unless I get 3 reviews! kthanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo sorry about the wait. I've been so sick that I just didn't have time to update. And I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't very long because it's kind of a filler chapter thingy. haha, the next one will be much better. And special thanks to all those who added this story to their favorites and reviewed! (:

* * *

"Who are you?"

Charlie's body visibly tensed at our question, and I heard a female gasp from outside the door. The young girl blinked, unaffected by the two surprised reactions. While I remained confused, realization slowly crossed the girl's face. Her brown eyes grew wide, and her small mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"I know who you are," She exclaimed excitedly, "You're Ren-"

"Ness!" The child was quickly shushed by the woman outside. The voice was utterly beautiful, just like the girl's. She turned her head to look towards the source of the voice. "Don't say anything. We're going to come back and visit another time."

A small pout formed on her perfect lips. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"But, mommy, I wanna meet gran-" Her voice was pleading. It sounded so desperate that I just wanted to run and try to comfort this strange girl.

"Renesmee, please." The musical voice changed tone. It sounded like it was meant to sound sharp, but the sound was much too beautiful to sound that way.

Charlie gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek and muttered something I couldn't hear. Then he slowly handed her back to her mother. I needed to know who this child was, and this was my time to react. Quickly, I dashed towards the door before Charlie had a chance to stop me. When I stopped in front of the doorway, I came face-to-face with a goddess. Chestnut hair framed a perfect alabaster face. The woman was slim, but I could see the toned muscles and blueish veins underneath the pale skin on her arms. Her face was absolutely gorgeous. The only color on it though was on the shell pink lips, and the honey-colored irises. Those eyes were like pools of melted gold. I knew had seen that color before...

The Cullens.

I took a second to examine the face, and I noticed one slight imperfection. The top lip was a bit larger than the bottom. And that's when it hit me.

I started hyperventilating. That can't be Bella. No, it just can't be. Or could it?

If I really concentrated on the face, I could actually see the old Bella in there. It was Bella. Yet it wasn't.

She had obviously changed. I couple freckles used to exist on the tops of cheek bones, but those were gone. Infact, there was no imperfection on her face. And, boy, was she pale. She was pale before but this was like someone had taken a sheet of blank white paper and smoothed it across the planes of her face.

What happened to my Bella?

"B-bella?" I stuttered, unsure of how to react.

She looked towards Charlie. Both of their faces were identical masks of horror. The young girl looked between the three of us curiously. Her eyes paused on my face longer than the other two; her chocolate eyes felt like they were burning a hole through my skin. She returned her glance to Bella and pressed one of her small, plump, perfect hands to the perfectly white skin of my daughter's neck. Bella looked towards her for a brief moment before returning her gaze to me. I tried to keep my pokerface as I kept my gaze firmly locked with hers.

"Hi Mom." She spoke after a few moments of tense silence. Her golden eyes seemed to be begging for forgiveness.

The reunion was bittersweet. I was scared at what she had become, yet so relieved to see she was still alive. I wrapped my arms around her torso tightly. Her skin was freezing, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was her, and I would hopefully get the answers I've been wanting.

"Oh, Bella!" I exclaimed as joyous tears began to soak the blue cotton shirt she wore. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms carefully around me in return. She chuckled nervously.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

* * *

I have a tendency to end on questions, if you can't already tell. This chapter was extremely awful, and I appologise for that. Next one will be 4320975275948x better. Remember: 3 reviews (or more) and I'll update !3


	3. Chapter 3

First and foremost, I would like to appologise for the delay. Everything these past two months have been beyond hectic. I had the swine, school was extremely hard, I had way too much make-up work, and tons of other stuff. Today has been the only day I've been able to write, but I actually finished the story! Thanks to all who reviewed! Anyways, you should start reading the final chapter :D

* * *

"I've been so worried about you these past few months!" I sobbed into the soft fabric of the navy-blue shirt that Bella wore. Part of my mind noted that Alice had definitely gotten a hold of my daughter. "I haven't heard a single thing from you or Charlie except that you had some rare disease, but I knew that was a lie!" A new round of tears flowed over the edges of my eyes. "I'm so scared and...and...I just knew I had to do something if I ever wanted to see you again."

Her cool, hard hands rubbed my back soothingly. She laughed breathlessly - had she even been breathing while I hugged her? - and pulled me away so she could look into my eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I'm perfectly healthy." She smiled an oddly cheerful smile. That definitely wasn't a real; I knew there was an underlying emotion hidden beneath the charade. I just couldn't figure out what. I narrowed my eyes, angry at her for all these secrets.

"What happened to you then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You've obviously changed. Your voice, your eyes," I looked deep into their golden depths, "even your skin!" I ran my finger down her forearm. "It's like you're no longer my daughter, instead you're Esme's!" She flinched. "I don't even know what to think anymore!"

Charlie and this "Ness" girl stared towards us with wide eyes. Both of their eyes switching between mine and Bella's faces.

"Mom, please," Her honey eyes pleaded with mine forgiveness. "Just let me explain."

I slipped out of her cold grasp and plopped down into the nearest couch, allowing myself to relax in the soft cushions. All three heads turned to watch me curiously. I gestured for her to take a seat and talk to me.

She walked, much to graceful to be the same girl she once was, to the available sofa across the room and, in one fluid motion, sat down. After chewing on her bottom lip for a few awkward moments, she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Listen mom, I know you want answers, but I can't tell you everything."

"Why?" I questioned, slightly annoyed at all the cryptic talk.

"Because it's dangerous for me and the Cullens if you know the truth, but more importantly, it's dangerous for you," She wrung her hands on her lap while she continued to stare at me. "You're right, I have changed. I know you may not understand, but this change is for the better. Obviously, you can see that physically I'm just a little bit different. I _am_ a lot more like Esme now, but I am and always will be Bella, _your_ Bella."

Her words confused me. Dangerous? What the hell did she mean by _dangerous?_I looked towards Charlie for some type of support, but his worried expression mirrored mine. He must have gotten the same explanation. So was she saying that the Cullens are something different than me? Was she saying that they aren't _human_? Well, come to think of it, they all looked strangely similar for children who were adopted. Pale, hard, cold skin, extraordinarily beautiful features, musical voices, and golden eyes. Strange...

"Please mom," Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts."I want to tell you everything, but I can't. If you could just accept things as they are, then I'll be able to see you, but if you can't handle me for me the we're going to have to leave."

Could I accept what my daughter had told me? It was apparent that she was no longer human, but she was unable to specify what she was exactly. She seemed the same, personality wise. Was she Bella? My Bella, my beautiful flesh and blood?

"I think..." I mumbled softly. "I think that I handle that." I smiled lightly; she smiled back. "So who is that?" I looked towards the girl in my ex-husband's arms. She hopped gracefully out of his hold and skipped towards me. She smiled brightly.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She held out her hand for me to shake. Hesitantly, I shook it in return. She must have read my puzzled expression. "Renesmee is Renee and Esme mixed, and Carlie is Charlie and Carlisle together." What?

"Mom," Bella began cautiously. "We have a lot to discuss, but I think you deserve to know who she is." She paused and looked towards me.

"Who is she?" I whispered, almost afraid, but still excited, to know.

"She is your granddaughter."

And then, I fainted.

* * *

Well that's the end. I wanted this to end on a sorta comical note, but I might be the only one who found humor in this. Haha, but I decided to allow people to make their own assumptions as to what happens when Bella explains Renesmee...

So I think i'm going to try and write another story, but this one I plan to make more than 10 chapters. It has a rather interesting plot that you rarely ever read about, so be on the look out for it!

Again, thanks to all who have review and subscribed! You really make me happy :)

Also, AGAIN I appologise for the wait. I just couldn't find time to write.


End file.
